I Won't Take This Anymore
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: One shot. First Twilight fic! Hope you enjoy! What if Edward hadn't showed up on time to save Bella from James at the ballet academy? BxE


Twilight

I Won't Take This Anymore

A/N: This is my version of the section where Bella thinks James kidnaps her mother. What would have happened if Edward and Alice hadn't found her in time?

This is also my first Twilight fic, so hope I do well!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I burst through the doors of the old ballet studio and nearly collapsed out of sheer fear. It was empty, save the mirrors and a piece of paper taped to one of them: Nice try Cullen. Have fun trying to find her, it read.

With an earthshaking roar, I lashed out, hitting one of the mirrors, sending shards of glass flying every direction. I was too late to save her. I knew that girl was trouble the minute I had met her but she insisted on being a friend. She needed a friend and I needed her… like I needed a bullet to my brain. Not that it would do anything to me.

I sniffed around quickly, hoping to catch even a little bit of a scent of her. That smell that nearly caused me to lose all control of myself was nowhere to be found. With another roar, I lashed out again, taking out another mirror. I was ready to head off into the hills to look for her myself when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Calm down Edward. We'll find her." I turned around and saw Alice standing there, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "We have to."

Sighing, I heard a noise behind me. Turning around again, I saw the clock on the wall that was ticking quietly until now. It seemed like the most obvious thing of all time. It was 7:00 PM. "There's no point in heading out now. It's almost dark. By the time we got anywhere at all, he'd be too hard to see or smell. We're going to have to head out tomorrow. Maybe we can convince Emmett to help."

Alice sniffled a little as she nodded. "You're right, but what about Charlie? He's bound to have a problem with her being gone for the evening." She fell into step beside me, some of her hair lightly hitting my arm.

I shook my head slightly as I responded. "I guess we'll have to tell him the truth… Bella was kidnapped. Unless you have a better idea." I stood outside in the fading sunshine, letting the warm colors of the sunset sink into my eyes. I suddenly jerked straight. That color can only mean one thing – Bella's bleeding. I shook my head as Alice jumped onto my back for the run home; I'm just imagining things. She'll be fine. I hope.

I set off at a run, leaving the shattered remains of the dancing studio behind me, as I thought _Hang on Bella… we'll find you. I promise._ As I ran, my eyes did something they never did before – they started to sting with tears. Not from the speed of my run, but for genuine concern.

Bella's POV

I had started to get used to this by now. Every day at the same time, the sicko would show up, knife in hand, to slit open another part of my arm so he could get this strange sensation from my blood. My wrists were starting to kill me from being hung for such a long period of time from the chains.

The door opened and in he came, a wicked grin on his face, twirling a lithe knife between his fingers. "Well, well, well! Seems you catch onto the schedule quite quickly. Won't have to beat you awake this time." He circled around me, like a lion stalking an antelope. After a few minutes of teasing me, he leapt in, the knife blade sliding out over my left shoulder in a quick cut, giving him just enough to start feeding.

'I bet Alice is seeing this… and all she can do is sit there, watching me bleed,' I thought to myself, wincing slightly at the pain, but after two or three days of this, my body was starting to get used to it.

James noticed it. "No tears or crying for mercy this time… I'm impressed. You've learned quickly."

I shook my head, my eyes hard as ice. "I'm not giving you that satisfaction this time, you pervert." Using what energy I had in me, I managed to turn on my chains, lifting my knee and ramming it into his chin with a satisfying _crunch_.

At that moment, the chain let go, sending me falling to the concrete floor below me, sending shock waves up my calves. The female vampire had shown up and dropped the chain, hissing at me. "You disrespectful little witch!" she spat, eyes flashing. "The only reason you're hear right now is because we decided to let you live to draw out the Cullen's."

After a brief groan, James continued. "That and the fact we don't want those blasted werewolves starting another war with us." He wiggled his jaw around for a few seconds, issuing a long series of cracks and pops as the bones returned to their positions.

The sun had gone down by now, the only light coming from a streetlight across the road. James whispered something to the female and she left, but not before sticking my chain back into the clamp.

Just before James left, I cleared my throat. He turned and looked at me with a look that clearly asked, "What?" I swallowed before asking him, "Do you really get what you want out of this? You do realize she's controlling you, right?"

He chuckled. "If only you knew," he said and left me alone again.

I'm not religious but I started to pray quietly. "God, if you can hear me, send Edward and Alice quickly… I don't know how much more of this I can take… I'm tired of being pulled off the floor. Just… please send someone to get me." I bowed my head and tried to get some sleep. I'm gonna need it if this keeps up.

Edward's POV

I was pacing around in the main room, passing in front of the piano repeatedly. Normally if I was upset, I'd just play something on the black and ivory keys until I felt better but this time that wouldn't help. She was in trouble and I couldn't do anything until morning… and it was irritating me.

I didn't hear anyone come down the stairs and suddenly, Alice was in front of me and had slapped her hand across my face, her nails leaving a scratch on my cheek. "Snap out of it Ed! You can't do anything until morning! If you keep this up, you're going to put a hole in the floor. Go listen to your music or something. We'll get going as first light. I promise, okay?"

I sighed begrudgingly and headed up the stairs to my room. "First light, we're heading out. You're either coming with me or not," I said as I went into my room.

The hours went by too slow for my taste, but finally, the sun had peaked over the mountain of Forks, and I bolted down the stairs to find Alice already dressed and waiting for me. "Took you long enough. I've been here for an hour," she said. "Let's get…"

She never finished her sentence as I had scooped her up and thrown her onto my back, bolting out the door and into the woods where we had last found James and his companion.

_We're coming Bella,_ I thought as I caught a scent of her. It was faint, but it was there. _Hold on_.

Bella's POV

The schedule had changed. He wasn't coming at his usual time of the morning to get me. I wonder what's going on…

I didn't have to wonder long. She came out; eyes gleaming like a cat moving in on a mouse for the final kill. "We're moving today, sweetie," she said in a very fake happy voice as she flew up to my chains with seemingly effortless ease and released the clamp with a flick of her wrist.

Before anything else could happen, a black blur flew by one of the windows, causing her to hiss loudly. "They found us? Impossible!" It was obvious she was scared. I knew they'd find me.

A loud crash came from above, as Edward leapt through the sunroof, a roar coming from his throat. He pinned her to the floor, roaring in her face as Alice appeared as if from nowhere and released me from the chains and we flew out the broken window and landed on the roof. "Are you…" she started, but stopped, quivering visibly.

"I'm fine, but are you sure you can handle this?" I knew how tempting I was to Edward so I must be equally as tempting to her.

She nodded. "Sorry, just lost it for a minute. I'll be fine."

Edward came up from below with a leap, a big grin on his face. "Let's just say they'll be hanging around for awhile." He saw me and nearly leapt back down there. "They've been drinking you?"

I nodded slowly. "Not directly but yeah, pretty much."

He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and said, "We're taking you to Carlisle. If you go back to Charlie like this, he'll freak."

He grabbed me in his arms and I just melted into a peaceful coma as he started to run back, Alice a few meters behind us. "I knew you'd save me Edward," I mumbled happily before losing consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, first story done and over! Hope you all enjoyed it! Drop me a review if you feel so inclined. Any and all will be appreciated.

Peace!

Dash


End file.
